皮革裝甲
Gecko-backed leather armor Gecko-backed leather armor, reinforced |game5 =FO4 |articles5 =Leather armor |game6 =FOT |articles6 =Leather armor Leather armor Mk II |game7 =FOBOS |articles7 =Leather armor |game8 =FOS |articles8 =Leather armor (sturdy, heavy) |game9 =VB |articles9 =Leather outfit }} The leather armor and leather jacket are lightweight body armors made from tanned animal hide, offering protection from firearms and melee damage. Note: that most raider armors are made from parts of leather and metal, and are covered in a separate article. __TOC__ 種類 One-sleeved leather jacket The hip leather jacket is a relic from the pre-War times. It has only one sleeve left and offers more style than protection. Combat leather jacket This heavily padded leather jacket is unusual in that it has two sleeves. You'll definitely make a fashion statement whenever, and wherever, you rumble. Tunnel Snake leather jacket A "Perfecto" style leather jacket with a snake emblem on the back, has two sleeves, worn on top of a Vault 101 jumpsuit, used by the Tunnel Snakes gang in Vault 101. Motorcycle football armor This type of leather armor was originally designed for motorcycle football and other dangerous contact sports. It is likely that the simple construction techniques required to produce armor of this design made it a popular choice following a nuclear disaster. It provides moderate protection, and the light construction makes it easier to dodge attacks while worn. Unfortunately, it provides little to no protection against explosions or plasma attack. Motorcycle football armor Mk II A superior version of the motorcycle football armor design, finely crafted from tanned brahmin hide. 單袖皮革裝甲 就是一件只有右边袖子的黑色皮夹克进行了一些简单的强化, like motorcycle clothes and football shoes. 轻型單袖皮革裝甲 轻型皮甲。和普通的皮甲相比移除了不少部件使重量降低不少，不过防御能力并没有逊色多少。 單袖皮革裝甲加強版 加厚的單袖皮甲。和普通版的皮甲相比，肩甲部分明显得到了加强，并且似乎是某种黑色皮革材料制成； equipped with brown leather protective. Midwestern Brotherhood leather armor The Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel designed their own version of the leather armor, as a standard issue for all human members of the organization. It is a finely crafted armor from tanned brahmin hide, some part colored in orange, and with rusted orange metal legs. Midwestern Brotherhood leather armor Mk II A superior version of the Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel leather armor with a new design for the torso, more reinforced than the mark I version with more layer of orange tanned brahmin hide. Gecko-backed leather armor A one-sleeved leather armor with radiation, fire, and poison resistances. Gecko-backed leather armor, reinforced A reinforced one-sleeved leather armor with radiation, fire, and poison resistances Leather armor The armor appears to be a brownish jacket that has several leather layers strapped onto it, first two shoulder pads and gauntlets, then one more smaller shoulder pad layered on top of the right shoulder. Several straps hold it together and it depicts two belts. * For other versions found in Fallout Shelter, see Sturdy leather armor and Heavy leather armor Behind the scenes All leather armor with one sleeve are based on the one worn by Max Rockatansky in The Road Warrior. Gallery VB DD12 npc Crimson Caravaner 3.png|Midwestern Brotherhood leather armor render Leather concept.jpg|Leather armor concept art of Fallout FO3LeatherArmorConceptArt.png|Leather armor concept art of Fallout 3 Fo2 Manual Mad Max.png|Vault Boy in a leather jacket Leather armor.jpg|Leather armor ad from Fallout d20 Leather Armor.jpg|Leather armor concept art (Fallout Tactics) Leather Armor Female.jpg|Leather armor concept art (Fallout Tactics) de:Lederrüstung en:Leather armor fr:Armure de cuir ru:Кожаная броня uk:Шкіряна броня Category:Armor and clothing